Y con cada punto se creó un triangulo
by Rastel
Summary: Puar será testigo de ciertos cambios en la casa de los Brieff. Primera vez que escribo sobre esta pareja y sobre DB; y la verdad es que no me parece una historia muy romántica. Más bine un chico-conoce-chica


**Y con cada punto se creó un triangulo**

N.A: Personajes de Akira Toriyama, Weekly Shonen Jump (Shueisha) y Toei Animation. No percibo ningún beneficio económico de ninguna clase con esta publicación.

Es la primera vez que escribo sobre esta pareja, sed indulgentes, por favor.

Aclaración: hay que reconocer que lo de Tori no es el romanticismo y nos toca los fans hacer conjeturas.

* * *

P.O.V. Puar

Es probable que el asunto ya viniera de antes, pero lo que es yo creo que todo empezó aquel día, al menos es el día en que hubo un cambio más significativo.

Hasta ese momento las cosas iban como siempre: Bulma y Yamsha habían tenido una bronca hacía unos meses y ahora volvían a estar en fase de reconciliación; siempre había sido así desde que eran casi unos niños: a Bulma le entraba un ataque de celos, explotaba y nos ponía de patitas en la calle, luego se reencontraban, recordaban los buenos momentos y volvían juntos bajo la promesa de cumplir las miles de condiciones que imponía Bulma y que, mal que me sepa, mi amigo nunca cumplía, la debilidad de Yamsha siempre fueron las mujeres y últimamente la situación se venía agravando, pero es que tampoco era fácil seguir el ritmo de Bulma, tiene un carácter demasiado fuerte y posesivo; nunca ha sido de las que se inclinan ante nadie.

Vegeta en cambio se limitaba a ir a lo suyo que era machacarse a entrenamientos suicidas, después de la gran explosión de la máquina de gravedad, aún tuvo un par de accidentes, no tan graves, pero que a cualquier otro le abrían mandado a un hospital durante meses.

Y así seguían las cosas; hasta aquel día.

Aquel día Bulma volvió a casa cargada con bolsas, todas llevaban el logotipo de marcas caras: Cartier, Bvlgari, Chanel,…, las fue dejando cayendo por toda la casa: la entrada, el pasillo, el salón, ahí me la encontré, andando nerviosa de un lado a otro con el móvil en una mano y sacando y rebuscando cosas de las bolsas con la otra, las lanzaba en todas direcciones mientras hablaba alterada por teléfono.

-…acuérdate que me lo prometiste…. Bien, de acuerdo,…, es a las 8,… , más vale que no me falles, sabes que cuanto contigo,…, bien, me fio, recuerda: a las 8…

Mientras decía esto las compras, ropa, relojes y joyas carísimas eran lanzadas en todas direcciones: un par de vestidos Chanel salieron volando por la ventana del balcón abierta y quedaron colgados de un árbol y por poco que un reloj de Bvlgari no impacta en mi cara, termino hecho trizas en contra la pared.

Contrariamente a lo que cree la gente Bulma no es una compradora compulsiva, no es ninguna adicta a las compras pero cuando se pone nerviosa o se enfada le da por destruir cosas, después de tantos años de amistad he llegado a la conclusión de que solo compra para tener algo nuevo que destrozar, cuando más caro mejor.

Lo que me hacía sentir peor era saber que al otro lado del teléfono estaba Yamsha, yo tendría que haber estado con él, ayudándole en su entrenamiento, y quizás nada de esto estaría pasando ahora, pero la señora Brieff nos pidió ayuda a Oolong y a mí con los preparativos de la fiesta anual de la compañía.

Todos los años la Capsule Coorp. hacía una fiesta presentación de sus nuevas innovaciones y productos, era un evento muy importante, todo el mundo estaba pendiente de este evento y sobre Bulma recaía mucha responsabilidad ya que era la encargada de presentar cada uno de los nuevos artículos, muchos de ellos obra suya; era una fiesta a la que acudían trabajadores de la empresa, directivos, científicos, prensa y grandes autoridades, también acudía lo más granado de la alta sociedad que había empezado a tomar a Bulma como blanco de sus criticas. Ya se sabe que el clavo que sobre sale es el que recibe el martillazo, y las "chicas bien" la estaban machacando a conciencia:

"Es listísima, con tanto talento, y no es fea del todo, pero porque aún no se ha casado ¿Tanto le cuesta retener a un hombre a su lado."

"Ya no es ninguna niña, si se encanta mucho se le pasara el arroz."

"Yo solo digo que su vida personal no da muy buena imagen de ella, por muchos millones que haga con sus inventos."

La semana antes un grupo de esas "amigas" suyas vinieron a casa a presumir de maridos o prometidos, hijos o embarazos, y lo maravilloso que era que tu hombre te despertara con una taza de café humeante y una nueva joya o fruslería, "estar sola no es nada bueno", no hay nada mejor como que tu hombre te mime",…

Yo lo sé, Bulma lo sabe, todo el mundo lo sabe, ni uniendo los cerebros de todas esas se llegaría a un cuarto del de Bulma, pero eso no evito que ese mismo día dos bolsos de Hermes fueran reducidos a confeti.

Bulma estaba recibiendo mucha presión, el Dr. Brieff no ocultaba sus ganas de pasarle las riendas de la dirección de la empresa a su hija y retirarse con su mujer a un lugar tranquilo a dedicarse a I+D; y aquellas idiotas como jamás brillarían tanto como ella la atacaban en su único punto débil: su soltería, de igual que seas un genio, la presión social es terrible para todos.

Pero Yamsha tampoco lo estaba pasando bien. La presencia de Vegeta en la casa le suponía una autentica tortura, ese saiyajin psicópata estaba a un nivel de combate muy superior al de mi amigo y yo nunca le había visto tan desanimado e intimidado. Antes él no era así, de hecho todos esperábamos que la presencia de un rival tan fuerte le motivara a superarse, como siempre hacía antes, como con Ten Shin y Picolo, Yamsha era como todos en el grupo, siempre motivado para superarse, aunque la verdad es que, a diferencia de los demás, siempre tendía a vaguear y tontear más si no había ninguna pelea en el horizonte, solo cuando se aproximaba un combate importante se preparaba a conciencia. Pero ahora Yamsha estaba completamente paralizado, intimidado, Vegeta no era de los que entrena en equipo ni de los que hacen amigos, Vegeta es de los que van intimidando, bueno cualquiera se sentiría intimidado frente a esa máquina de matar.

Cualquiera excepto los Brieff. Nunca he conocido a nadie tan imperturbable como ellos, para ellos todo es perfectamente normal: "¿Qué nuestra única hija vuelva a casa con tres desconocidos, herida y después de dejar las clases a mitad para ir a buscar unas reliquias? Ah, pues nada, encantados de conocerlos, pasad, pasad, hemos preparado un té con pastas"; "¿Qué el demonio amenaza con destruir la ciudad? Bueno, pero antes de marcharme voy a regar las plantas que si no se morirán las pobrecitas"; "¿Qué vienen unos androides a destruir todo el mundo conocido? ¿A qué hora? Antes o después de la hora del té porque he invitado a unas amigas a probar estos pasteles y sería una pena que se echaran a perder." "¿Alojar a un asesino mercenario en nuestra casa y construirle una sala especial de entrenamiento? Tengo mucho tiempo libre, no sería ningún problema, ahora el equipo reproductor de música tendrá que esperar, porque me faltan piezas."

Ni Bulma ni sus padres se sentían nada intimidados con la presencia de Vegeta; y eso era lo único que conseguía quitar tensión al ambiente, y he de confesar que era regocijante ver la turbación en el rostro de Vegeta, increíblemente contrariado frente al hecho de que un grupo de personas al que el calificaría como insectos no temblaban ante su presencia y además le replicaban, sobre todo Bulma que no se cortaba un pelo.

Esas escenas eran una autentica gozada, como la de esa misma mañana: la señora Brieff le dio dos ramos de flores a Vegeta y le pregunto cual prefería, porque ella no se podía decidir, no sabía si para la exhibición serían mejores las begonias o las rosas. Las dos eran igual de bonitas, pero las rosas eran demasiado serias y las begonias quizás eran demasiado modestas, pero más frescas y juveniles y le quitarían solemnidad al acto y lo harían más intimo, aunque no tenían aroma y las rosas si, y eso ayudaría a relajar el ambiente, porque en esas exhibiciones todos los productos nuevos olían demasiado fuerte a plástico nuevo y eso era muy agobiante, y tú, ¿qué opinas?

Vegeta le devolvió los ramos de mala manera y le dijo que él no estaba para tonterías, que no sabía nada de eso y que no le volviera a molestar con esas cosas jamás; yo tuve que hacer un esfuerzo por no reírme en ese momento, porque la cara de desconcierto de Vegeta era para morirse, más aun cuando Bulma le grito que no tratara así a su madre y que le pidiera disculpas inmediatamente, se fue tras él por todo el pasillo gritándole de todo, hasta que el Saiyajin se encerró o se refugió en la máquina de gravedad, según se mire.

El caso es que esa tarde se iban acercando las ocho y en casa ya solo estábamos yo y Vegeta. Oolong y los Brieff ya hacía tiempo que estaban en el Palacio de Muestras ultimando detalles.

Yo esperaba la llegada de Yamsha para ayudarle a cambiarse e irnos juntos, pero él no daba señales de aparecer y yo estaba cada vez más ansioso, si volvía a fallarle a Bulma esta vez la bronca iba a ser de aúpa.

En eso que sonó el teléfono y salto el contestador, era la voz de Yamsha:

- Bulma, soy yo, verás he tenido un accidente, y, y, y esto es todo un jaleo, hay que llevar el coche al taller y tengo que hacer un montón de papeleo, por el seguro,… intentare llegar, aunque sea tarde, si no, te prometo que te lo compensare, lo juro,…

- ¡Yamsha!- oí de fondo la cantarina voz de una chica y las risas de otras dos más.- vamos que no llegaremos.

- Eh,…, es la policía, que me llama para declarar, hasta luego, te quiero.

Tut-tut-tut.

- Oh, por Kami-sama, que es lo que has hecho.- dije en voz baja.

- Eso, no suena nada bien. Ya verás cómo se va a poner la mujer.- Era la voz de Vejeta a mi espalda, se había apoyado sobre el respaldo del sofá donde yo estaba sentado y lo había escuchado todo mientras se bebía una bebida isotónica con toda la calma del mundo.- En fin, eso no es problema mío.- dijo mientras se dirigía a la cocina.

Vi como habría la nevera y rebuscaba.

- ¿No hay nada para comer en esta casa?- pregunto mientras rebuscaba.

- No sé, no creo, cenaban todos en el Palacio de Muestras.

- Y ¿qué hay de mi cena?- Yo me mantuve en silencio, a saber cómo reaccionaba dijera lo que dijera.- Mierda, no han dejado nada.- dijo cerrando la nevera de un portazo.- Increíble que esto se haya convertido en mi problema.- Dijo mientras se dirigía a su cuarto.

A vegeta no le gusta mucho la ropa de nuestro planeta, solo va cómodo con la ropa deportiva, pero si se trata de otro estilo de ropa suele tener mejor gusto que la que le elige Bulma; hasta que no le vi bajar con unos vaqueros, una camiseta negra de manga larga y un blazer, que no entendí muy bien a qué se refería con aquello de que "eso se había convertido en su problema".

- ¿Piensas ir a la exhibición?- Le pregunte alarmado.

- Es donde está la comida, ¿no?- Me replico, como si fuera lo más lógico del mundo.- Y ahora cállate, esa mujer tiene un Ki muy bajo y me va a resultar difícil de localizar entre tanto mequetrefe,…, anda pues no.

Antes de que él despegara yo ya me había convertido en jet y salí disparado hacia el Palacio, tenía que avisar a Bulma antes de que aquel loco hiciera vete a saber qué. Así fue como vi todo lo que ocurrió.

Me costó trabajo encontrar a Bulma entre la multitud congregada; al fin la encontré, estaba rodeada por el grupo de sus "amigas del alma" y esas arpías la estaban acorralando.

- …te lo digo porque te apreció…

- …todas te apreciamos.

- ¡si!

- Pero, es que no es bueno que estés sola.

- Por supuesto que no, ¿no te gustaría compartir los éxitos de este día con alguien?

- Pero no deberías perder el tiempo con ningún Yamsha…

- ¿Cuánto tiempo lleváis que si sí, que si no?

- ¡Siglos!

- Deberías dejar que te presentara…

Bulma las escuchaba con los ojos en blanco y sin parar de beber una copa de champagne tras otro; era evidente que quería estar en cualquier otro lado, pero no podía hacerles el feo a las mujeres e hijas de los empresarios y asociados de la empresa.

Y en eso que llego Vegeta, que la cogió, por el codo, lo que me sorprendió fue que no lo hiciese de forma brusca, sino que usase cierta delicadeza, aunque lo que dijo después ya no me sorprendió tanto:

- Comida.

- Vegeta ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Venir a cenar, por supuesto.

- Disculpa.- Dijo la hiena líder.- ¿Quién eres tú?

- Tenía entendido que antes de preguntar el nombre de alguien uno se presentaba antes.

- Yo soy la Señora Dólar,- dijo enfadada.- Todo el mundo me conoce, a mí y a mi marido.

- Pues mira por donde yo no, ni me importa. Bulma ¿Nos vamos ya de aquí?

- ¿Para ir a donde?- Inquirió la más alta del grupo, que tenía cara de caballo.

- Para ir a cenar.

- ¿Cómo?

- Ni que fuera la primera vez que cenamos juntos.

- Pues la verdad es que si; vamos Vegeta, me muero de hambre.- Dijo Bulma alegre y cogiendo a Vegeta de la mano se lo llevo hacía el buffet.

Yo me quede de piedra, esperaba alguna bronca por parte de Bulma por haber sido tan descarado con todas esas, pero estaba claro que tenía ganas de perderlas de vista, como me quede entre ellas pude escuchar sus comentarios.

- ¿Y este de donde ha salido?

- No lo sé, pero es un descarado y un maleducado.- Dijo la señora Dólar que aun estaba sulfurada por las respuestas de Vegeta.

- Pues yo diría que tiene algo principesco.- Dijo la más callada del grupo.- He conocido a muchos miembros de la realeza y ya pueden vivir entre cartones y basura que siempre mostraran un carácter arrogante y distinguido al mismo tiempo.

- La verdad es que parece muy interesante.- dijo la más joven.

- A mi me parece que esta para hacerle varios favores.- Dijo ex-miss-diciembre.

Me aleje de ellas para alcanzarles en la mesa del buffet, algo me decía que no debía dejarles solos. Mi baja estatura evito que nadie se apercibiera de mi presencia.

-…no hace falta que te llenes el plato hasta los topes.- Oí que decía Bulma con voz alegre.

- Esto no es comida. Más bien parecen pipas para parpajaro.

- ¿Cómo? Jajajajaja.- Creo que en toda la semana era la primera vez que la oía reír. Después de un silencio volvió a hablar.- Vamos, salgamos fuera, yo te cojo este.

Y salieron cargados con dos bandejas de sándwiches, algo en mi interior me dijo que no los siguiera, que ya nada malo iba a ocurrir, Vegeta estaba increíblemente tranquilo y Bulma parecía feliz, pero otra voz en mi interior me dijo que los siguiera que algo "malo" si que iba a ocurrir; así que les seguí por un "por si acaso".

- …que noche más preciosa, nunca había visto que la estrellas brillaran tanto en la ciudad.

- Yo la veo rara.- Dijo Vegeta tras engullir de golpe dos sándwiches.- No me acostumbro a que no haya luna.

- ¿Es que quieres convertirte en monstruo y destruirlo todo?

- No necesariamente. Pero nunca he estado en ningún planeta que no tuviera al menos una luna.- Se trago otro sándwich.- A parte, ¿Qué tiene de malo no querer destruir según qué?

- ¿Esas?- dijo Bulma mirando hacia la sala.- Ni siquiera sé porque me ponen tan de los nervios.

- Porqué huelen tu miedo. Son como la jauría que busca su presa y han encontrado tu punto débil.

- ¿Tanto se nota?

- Demasiado. Y no deberías dejarles. Todas juntas no te llegan ni a la suela de los zapatos, deberías aplastarlas.

- Eso es fácil de decir, pero sus maridos son los que nos proveen de los materiales y de su distribución.

- Pues busca otros que te los den o lo que sea, lo importante es que las mandes a la mierda, sino seguirán mandando ellas, ¿donde se ha visto que el débil mande sobre el fuerte?

- No soy muy partidaria de ese discurso. Hay que respetar a todo el mundo.

- ¿A esas también? ¿Ha un atajo de hienas que atacan en grupo a una sola? Muy débiles no me parecen y se merecen todo lo que les pueda pasar.

Hubo un silencio.

- "El mejor desprecio es no hacer aprecio".-Dijo Bulma al cabo de un rato.- Creo que eso lo dijo un escritor al que sus críticos trataron de destrozarle la vida.

- Parece un buen consejo. A parte si les hubiera roto los dientes de un golpe a todos seguro que le hubiera ido mejor.

- ¿Sabes qué? He decidido que ya no me pueden molestar en lo más mínimo. Seguiré teniendo un punto débil, pero no les dejare que vuelvan a aprovecharse, no valen la pena, además por separado tienen más de un punto débil y cadáveres en el armario como para divertirme con ellas viendo como se sacan los ojos las unas a las otras.

- ¿Guardáis a los muertos en los armarios? Eso no es muy higiénico.

- Es una frase hecha, significa que tienen secretos peligrosos que no quieren que nadie sepa.

- Buena táctica, si no puedes cargártelos de un golpe, los chismes también pueden servir para destrozar a un enemigo.

- No sabía que tú supieras de esas cosas.

- Para sobrevivir a las órdenes de Frezeer uno tenía que recurrir a cualquier arma, un simple comentario podía costarte la vida.

- No parece que lo tuvieras fácil.

- Sigo vivo ¿no?- corto Vegeta, más que enfadado parecía cansado y sin ganas de recordar aquello; supongo que por eso cambió de tema.- Hablando de debilidades ¿Por qué es tan importante todo eso?

- ¿Casarse y tener hijos? No se, es lo que se espera que haga la gente cuando crece: trabajar, encontrar un amor, casarse, tener hijos, ser feliz,…

- Se supone que dentro de unos meses vienen unos androides asesinos que van a terminar con toda la humanidad. ¿Por qué te preocupas por un supuesto marido y unos posibles hijos si vas a morir?

- ¡Ja! ¡Una chica tan guapa como yo no va a morir así como así! Me queda mucho por delante; Además Goku y vosotros os los cargareis y yo tendré a un atractivo marido a mi lado y dos preciosos hijos dentro de diez años, niño y niña, más concretamente, para que lo sepas.

- Tú estás loca.

Y Bulma le saco la lengua, siguió otro nuevo silencio más relajado que el anterior.

- ¿Tú nunca has pensado en casarte y tener hijos?

- Nosotros no nos casamos.

- ¿Qué no os casáis? ¿Y los hijos?

- No sé si entre los terrícolas es diferente pero que yo sepa no es necesario casarse para tener hijos.

- ¡Eso ya lo sé!- Dijo Bulma poniéndose roja, nunca le ha gustado que le tomen por tonta.- Me refiero a si formáis familias, ya sabes: papa, mama, hijo, hija, perro.

- Padres y madres hay, habían,- contesto con un suspiro- pero no creo que entendamos lo mismo por padres y madres. Es difícil formar eso que llamas familia cuando no sabes si vas a seguir vivo mañana.

- Y ¿no hay parejas?, ¿cómo era? os encontrabais por la calle y ale, todo el monte es orgasmo.

- Más o menos. No era tan complicado como aquí. A veces sí que había alguien que terminaba con un brazo roto por hablar durante demasiado rato con quien no debía.

- ¿Le rompiste el brazo a alguien por hablar con alguna novia tuya más de la cuenta?- Pregunto Bulma divertida.

- Yo no tuve "novias". Pero una chica de Brench le rompió una silla en la cabeza a una conosiana. Y me dijeron que una demonisa le zurro la badana a dos guerreras de la elite hasta dejarlas inconscientes, y eso que ni siquiera había hablado con ellas.

- ¡Tú estás exagerando!

- Un saiyajin nunca exagera, puede que deforme un poco la realidad, pero nunca exagera.

- Anda ya, ¡rompecorazones!

Ellos siguieron hablando pero yo me fui.

Todo parecía ir bien. Ahora que Bulma ya no estaba tan estresada la bronca que iba a tener con Yamsha, que la habría, ya no sería tan fuerte.

Pero esa bronca nunca llego, a la mañana siguiente se limito a preguntarle a Yamsha cómo le había ido el día y luego se fue a trabajar a su laboratorio tan tranquila, como si no hubiera pasado nada.

Y entonces fue cuando me di cuenta de que algo "malo" si que había pasado.

Había tres puntos:

El primero: Bulma, una mujer que ya había dejado atrás la niñez y la adolescencia y que había decidido encarar por primera vez la madurez sin miedo, con optimismo por el futuro, porque aunque una amenaza de muerte asomara en el horizonte ella estaba convencida de que iba a sobrevivir, pero que ahora prefería concentrarse en vivir el presente, sin ataduras, sin temores.

El segundo punto: Yamsha, un hombre cada vez más anclado a sus años de juventud, con miedo a crecer y cada vez más inseguro de su potencial; y que estaba permitiendo su propia derrota.

El tercer punto: Vegeta, alguien a quien nunca se la habría pasado por la cabeza el plantearse que alguien físicamente débil, pudiera llegar a ser tan fuerte.

Puede que no sea un triangulo amoroso al uso, pero sí que es algo que les implica de momento a los tres.


End file.
